Caffeine Crash
by GirlwithCurls98
Summary: An adventure with the Titans, and one of my OC's, named Trisha, who is the daughter of Dr. Light. She is able to conduct and control electricity. What happens when the source of her power runs low? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"ROBIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pawing frantically through the pantry and cabinets. I was panicked, desperate to find that which I sought.

In less time than it took me to cross the floor, the entire team had shown up in the kitchen, looking around for some sort of threat.

"Trisha? What is the matter?" Starfire asked, floating over to where I was huddled on the floor, digging through a drawer.

"Where did you put the coffee?" I asked, my voice cracking and shaking.

Starfire shook her head. "I am not sure. I do not drink the coffee."

Raven came down from mid-air. "Coffee's gone, we ran out yesterday. We have to go to the store."

"What is this about?" Robin asked, coming closer. In a flash, I moved to the fridge and gazed around.  
_Oh no._ "Where are all my energy drinks?!" I yelled, throwing things out of the fridge left and right.

"Um, about those…." Beast Boy began. I turned around and glared at him, smoke practically shooting out of my ears.

"What?" I demanded. He turned bright red. "I may or may not have borrowed all your energy drinks last night to beat my new video game."

My hands clenched into fists, I could feel my fury rising around me. I tried to stop it, tried to squelch it, but my efforts were futile.

"YOU WHAT?!" I screamed, making the lights flicker and the appliances whirl.

Cyborg yelped and twitched. "Hey, Trisha, calm down! You're making me short-circuit!."

It was only then that I regained enough control and slumped on the floor.

Robin came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Trisha, what's wrong?"

My explosion had rendered me weak, and I trembled. "I need caffeine to survive. The drug is what gives me my power. Without it, I start going crazy, having withdrawals. I need some form of caffeine or else I'll lose control of my abilities."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "So, if you don't have coffee, you go insane."

I nodded. "I'm already beginning to show signs of withdrawal. See?" I asked, showing them my shaking hands.

"Trisha, what would happen if you were not able to get this, caffeine, you speak of?" Starfire asked, coming over and holding my hand.

"I would lose control. All the electronics would go haywire, I would turn Titans Tower upside down. And that's just a start."

"Not to mention putting me out of commission." Cyborg added. I nodded, sadly.

"If I don't get any caffeine in my system in 24 hours, I'll crash, and I don't know if I'll be able to come out of it."

The room was silent for a moment as the team stared at me. I hung my head, ashamed of what I was.

Robin gave me an encouraging smile and looked around at the team. "Titans, gear up! We're going shopping!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later we were all walking down Main Street towards the market. Robin was attempting to make a list, but he wasn't having much luck. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having an argument after one of his robot jokes fell flat. Raven had her nose stuck in her book, effectively tuning out all of us, and Starfire was doing her best to help me keep it together, which, with all the noise and distractions, was no easy job. I knew that without caffeine, I could fly off the handle at any second.

"C'mon guys, focus! We know we need coffee, energy drinks, bread…what else?"

"I need some tofu bacon for breakfast."

"I am not eating none of that fake tofu crap! I need meat!"

"Dude! I've been a pig! Not cool!"

"Robin, make sure you put mustard on the list."

"Okay Star, I got it. How you holding up Trish?"

I swallowed. "I'm alright. Anyone got a chocolate bar or something? If I could get a little bit, I'd be able to make it a while longer."

Everyone dug through their pockets and came up empty. I put my head in my hands and moaned. _At this rate, I'll crash before I can get anything. _

"Just relax Trisha. Try a bit of meditation." Raven looked up from her book, to see starting to unhinge.

"Right, meditation. Um, how exactly," I paused, trying to think. My brain was becoming more and more fuzzy, and I could barely walk, much less think.

"Just focus, clear your mind, and repeat after me." She said, coming to hover in front of me.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I repeated, taking in a calm breath. It did help steady me, and I was able to continue walking and catch up with the team.

"Anything else you can think of?" Robin asked Raven, as we rejoined the group.

"Herbal tea." She replied smoothly, then paused. "And a muzzle for Beast Boy."

We all burst into laughter, and were graced with one of Raven's rare smiles before Beast Boy morphed out into a giant tyrannosaurus and roared loud enough to blow leaves off the trees and forced everyone to look our way.

_Great. Like a boy in spandex, a half-robot guy, a green kid, two floating girls, and a girl who looked like she could kill someone at any minute needed any more attention called to them. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Anything inside * = Tamarainian language.**

Finally we got to the market, and I was becoming jumpier by the instant. _Need. Caffeine. Now. _

"Alright Titans, let's go!" Robin ordered.

"Yeah!" Cyborg yelled, punching the air with one hand. "Operation Shop And Get Trish Some Caffeine Before She Goes Crazy!"

Starfire grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "C'mon Trisha. Let's go get those drinks that give you the energy you so need before you become, the crazy."

Thus, the team split up. Robin and Beast Boy went off in one direction, Raven and Cyborg in another, and I practically ran to the drink section, dragging Starfire with me.

We reached the cooler with the energy drinks and my mouth immediately began to water. The buzz in my head was becoming uncontrollable and I needed the rush, the soothing balm of chemical driven adrenaline and the boost of sustainable, useable energy. With all these thoughts running through my head, I grabbed the first energy drink I saw and unscrewed the bottle.

"Trisha! I do not believe you can do that! We must pay for it first!" Starfire exclaimed, trying to take the drink from me.

"Relax Star, it's fine. I gotta have something, it's going to be bad if I don't."

I raised the drink to my lips, ready to savor the first bubbly, energy packed sip, when I was grabbed from behind.

Startled, I jumped about a foot in the air and turned around to face one of the market's security officers.

"Good morning officer!" I said brightly. "Mam," He replied. "You do know you have to pay for that, right?"

"Of course officer. I can explain, see. I'm a member of the Teen Titans and…"

"Ugh. You and the rest of those teenage mutants are always making trouble. C'mon, you're coming with me."

At this, he forced the drink out of my hands and pinned my arms behind me.

"Hey! What are you doing? I haven't committed a crime!"

"Oh really? Taking store merchandise without paying for it? I'd call that a crime, wouldn't you?" I swallowed nervously, looking around for Starfire. I saw her hovering a few meters away, hiding behind a shelf.  
I took a deep breath, mentally reviewing my knowledge of the Tamaran language.

" *Starfire! Get help! Get the Titans or it'll be too late!*"

"You're insane," The officer growled. "C'mon, I know exactly what to do with crazed delinquents like you."

I hung my head, ashamed, as the man started to lead me away. The second I did, I felt a tightening in my heart. _Why should I be ashamed? I have done nothing wrong. I will not allow my friends to see me so weak. _

And so, with my head held high, I allowed the officer to arrest me. Though I feared for myself, for the team, and for the city should begin crashing, I refused to back down.


End file.
